


And Our Two Hearts Beating

by clydedonovan (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: A lot - Freeform, M/M, cartman is hinted as a dick, kenny really likes butters, kinda just the development of the bunny relationship, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clydedonovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um. Well. This is my first fanfic (drabble) thing I've ever posted online, and I really hope you guys like it.</p><p>Disclaimer: Kenny and Butters are probably 16-17ish? But yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And Our Two Hearts Beating

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Well. This is my first fanfic (drabble) thing I've ever posted online, and I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kenny and Butters are probably 16-17ish? But yeah.

Δ

Butters was at his house, alone, spread out on his bed like a starfish, staring up into nothingness.

His homework was done, his chores were finished, his parents were gone to who knows where, and there was nothing else he could do.

Butters let out a huff, and was about to just go to sleep, until he heard a hit on his window. He got up quickly, bumping his knuckles together nervously. He walked over to his window, opening it quickly and stepping back.

"Oh no. Cartman! P-Please go away! I didn't do anything- Kenny?"

Kenny was at his window, obviously he had climbed, somehow, and was still barely hanging onto the ledge.

"Ken, get in! You're gonna get hurt!" Butters said, grabbing the other boy's arm and pulling him into his room.

Kenny took his hood off his hood, revealing shaggy, dirty, blond hair. He grinned at over at Butters, saying "hey Buttercup."

"What are you doing here, Kenny?"

"What? I can't come over and see my best friend?" Kenny said with a smirk.

Butters blushed, looking down. "G-Guess there's nothing wrong with that..."

Kenny took off his orange parka, revealing his navy blue t-shirt, and kicked off his ratty, hand-me-down converses, before jumping on Butters' bed and burying himself in the fluffy pillows. Butters looked at him fondly, noticing the only thing you could really see of the other boy was his eyes and nose.

"Oh, look. Kenny's disappeared." Kenny said.

"Where ever could he have gone?" Butters yelled, clutching his chest. 

Kenny laughed, then tried to cover his mouth with his hand, but it was too late.

Butters turned toward his bed, crossing his arms, trying to keep a straight face. "Oh, what was that?"

"No idea. You should really call someone, cause you're hearing things."

"Hey!" Butters yelled. The tiny boy jumped onto the blanket and pillow covered Kenny, digging into the pile trying to find him. Butters found Kenny's head, and pushed his long hair away from his face, making his eyes open wide. 

"Gotcha, Ken." Butters said.

Kenny chuckled. "Yeah. You got me, Buttercup."

Kenny and Butters just looked at each other for a minute, both of them smiling, and breathing heavy from their small wrestle match. 

"Come here," Kenny said, wrapping his arms around Butters and bringing him underneath the covers with him.

Butters and Kenny were face to face now, (neither of them knew it, but they were both looking at each other with equal amounts of fondness.

Butters yawned, mumbling "spend the night, please."

Kenny smiled, bringing Butters into his chest.

"Anything for you, doll."

Butters had his small fist in Kenny's t-shirt, and in no time at all Butters was asleep.

Kenny kissed Butters forehead, whispering, "Goodnight Butters. Sweet dreams."

Δ

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go. Jesus fucking Christ I didn't realize it was this short, but I just wanted to post something? I know I've said this but I reeeaaalllyyyy hope you liked it. I plan on maybe writing something tomorrow. (maybe dip? style? creek? idk) but yes. I've done it. I've finally fucking posted my writings online.  
> Okay I'll shut up bye
> 
> tumblr: spacemancreek (feel free to leave me your prompts/writing ideas!! I love getting them c:)


End file.
